Etiquetas
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: 'Sin etiquetas' había dicho Santana cuando todo este viaje comenzó hace exactamente 10 meses.


**Hola mi hermosos lectores, eta historia es muy corta pero amo a esta pareja y me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos aunque sea algo asi de corto. **

**Espero la disfruten !  
**

**Glee no me pertenece, solo los pido pretados para escribir sobre ellos  
**

* * *

La ropa de Santana estaba desapareciendo con rapidez mientras que sus labios estaban muy ocupados besando la boca del Ex Warbler. No sabía en qué lugar de la inmensa habitación había quedado su fino saco de parís y tampoco le importa, lo único que quería esa deshacerse de la camisa de su compañero pero parecía que esta le tenía odio porque por más que se esforzaba los botones no cedían.

Sebastian por su parte ya había quitado la blusa de la latina dejándola solo en esa increíble ropa interior que él le había comprado en Milán. Bajo a su cuello dejando un trasto de besos húmedo.

Los botones de la camisa al fin habían cedido y con un rápido movimiento Santana arranco la camisa del cuerpo de Sebastian. Cuando ellos estaban juntos las cosas eran así pasionales y salvajes pero eso no significaba que no se amaran….lo hacían aunque no lo habían admitido.

''Sin etiquetas'' había dicho Santana cuando todo este viaje comenzó hace exactamente 10 meses.

Sebastian le había propuesto un ''viaje de placer'' por 12 meses, lugares alrededor del mundo, Santana acepto enseguida, el sexo no estaba en el contrato pero ni quisiera esperaron a su primer destino, 30 minutos después de haber subido al Jet privado de él, ella ya estaba sobre sus piernas, besándolo.

La frustración sexual que había entre ellos era inmensa. Desde que cantaron ese dueto hace algunos años se habían deseado con toda el alma. Para Sebastian era imposible verla probarse ropa en las millones de tiendas lujosas a las que la había llevado. ¿Cómo era posible contenerse cuando venía a su morena modelar esos carísimos trajes? Que no era por presumir pero a Santana le quedaban tremendamente sexis.

Tanto era ese deseo que una vez en Europa, Sebastian no aguanto más y la metió al vestidor, digamos que ese día los dos cumplieron una fantasía.

Pero ahora estaban en la intimidad de su habitación en Barcelona, solo eran ellos dos en esa enorme cama blanca. Sebastian no había sentido con nadie lo que sentía por Santana. Sí, es cierto, él era gay, pero había algo en la latina que lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Para Santana era exactamente igual, ella amaba a Britt, de verdad que sí, pero cuando volvió a encontraste con el Warbler algo dentro de ella apareció y nunca antes lo había sentido, nunca.

Ahora los dos estaban completamente desnudos, él encima de ella, besándole el cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos, ella estaba muy concentrada en las emociones que Sebastian le provocaba.

Un gemido escapo de la boca de él cuando ella se movió para buscar fricción.

-Calmada, López- murmuro él cerca de su oído

-Puedes apurarte, Smythe- Sebastian simplemente amaba cuando Santana lo llamaba por su apellido.

Por más que él quisiera torturarla, tampoco quería esperar más.

Pero esta vez quería hacerlo de forma lenta y recordar cada momento de esa noche.

-Eres increíble Sebastian- murmuro ella

-Y tú no sabes lo hermosa que eres-

La mano de Sebastian recorrió con ternura la cara de Santana, ella cerró los ojos, estaba envuelta en una paz absoluta, tener a su Sebastian así, la hacía completamente feliz y eso le daba miedo, nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora, temía perderlo.

Santana jamás había sido muy abierta con sus sentimientos salvo con Brittany, la recordaba con mucho cariño pero ella ahora estaba casada con Sam y le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo.

-¿Qué piensas, Santy?- le pregunto él mientras apartaba un mechón de su cabello

-En ti….en lo feliz que me haces Sebastian-

-Te has vuelto cursi López- los dos rieron-Tu también me haces feliz, más feliz de lo he sido en mi miserable vida-

Santana se subió encima de él con sus dos piernas a cada lado de su cintura, Sebastian puso sus manos en la espalda de la latina y la acaricio suavemente.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando estos 12 meses terminen?- Santana quería la verdad, si después de eso sería un adiós quería saberlo ahora mismo.

-Yo regresare a mi trabajo en New York al igual que tú, vas a ir por tus cosas a tu casa porque cuando todo este viaje termine quiero que vivas conmigo y si quieres podemos casarnos, no quiero asustarte ni nada por el estilo- ella lo callo con un beso

-Sí, acepto totalmente- rio ella

-¿Qué pasa con las etiquetas?-

-Si mi etiqueta es Santana Smythe no me importa llevarla pegada atrás de mi espalda-


End file.
